Harry Potter And The Member Of The Order
by ganlin540
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and The Member of the Order  
  
Summary : Harry Potter, alone in the world of magic. Or so he thinks. On his17th birthday he finds a secret about his family. Dumbledore presents him with the new racing broom, the Firebolt 3000. HP /HG DM / LL RW / CC CC / GW  
  
Disclaimer : I, in no way, own any aspect of the Harry Potter phenomenon. All of it belongs respectfully to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
Chapter One : Long Lost Relatives  
  
"AAAAhh" Harry said in a big yawn as he gets out of bed. The end of Harry's6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just occurred. The date was July 1st. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of said school, was stopping by later tonight with a special surprise. Harry was walking down the stairs for another terrible morning breakfast with the Dursleys. As he was walking down the stairs, he hears his fat, ungrateful, cousin Dudley chewing like a starving horse on scrambled eggs and sausage. Harry walked through the hall and down into the kitchen where he saw his Uncle Vernon eating toast and reading the daily newspaper and his Aunt Petunia cooking up more sausage for Dudley.  
  
"Good morning," said Harry, but everyone stared at him. "Er - what's for breakfast?" said Harry trying to stop the Dursleys from staring at him.  
  
"Sausage and eggs," said Uncle Vernon, hastily staring at Harry. "I suppose you can have some but after you eat, you better get back in your room and not make a sound. We have company arriving tonight." Said Aunt Petunia, pouring three sausages and a couple spoonfuls of scrambled eggs onto Harry's plate.  
  
Harry did exactly what Aunt Petunia told him to. As soon as he was done eating, he marched up to his room without a sound. Although Harry was quite happy because he knew that he would get a special surprise tomorrow for hisbirthday. That day, Harry did nothing but staring at the pictures in his photo album and waiting anxiously for the next day. Eventually the sun went down and darkness engulfed the sky. Then, at about 5 o'clock in the morning, Harry awoke with a small banging sound and a yellow light at the end of his bed. It was Professor Dumbledore apparating into Harry's room. Even though there were many wards that protected Harry's home against evil and apparition, Dumbledore, being the one to set them up, could pass through them easily. Harry jumped out of bed and into the slippers Hagrid had given him last Christmas. Dumbledore walked over to Harry.  
  
"Happy Early 17th birthday Harry," said Dumbledore handing Harry a long box with a latter attached to it." I think the letter will be more of a surprise to you then the gift."  
  
Very anxious to see what he had gotten, Harry opened the parcel as quick as he could. "Good Godric!" Harry yelled this so loud he almost woke the Dursleys from their slumber. It was the new, special edition Firebolt 3000. There were only 10 made and he now owned one. Harry jumped up and shook Dumbledore's hand uncontrollably. "Thank you, thank you. This is great," said Harry, still surprised of what he had received.  
  
"Now, open the letter," said Dumbledore. Harry opened the envelope and took out the letter which read :  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you, that we have looked at your family tree countless times and we have found two more living relatives of yours. A wizard named Amos Rinagin and his wife; a witch named April Rinagin. Please inform the Ministry if you wish to switch your residents. Harry still staring at the letter speechless continued toread. We have already contacted your relatives and informed them on what is happening. They told us that they would be happy for you to live with them.  
  
Sign,  
The Ministry Of Magic  
  
"Great Merlin, I can't believe all this time I had other relatives than those blasted Dursleys." Harry said looking very surprised." Of course I will move in with them" he said out of breath with excitement.  
  
"That settles it, you will be moving in 3 weeks" Dumbledore said before he apparated with a bang and a flashing yellow light. 


	2. Hagrid's Post

Harry Potter And The Member Of The Order  
  
Summary : Harry Potter,  
alone in theworld of magic. Or so he thinks. On  
his17th birthday he finds a secret about  
hisfamily. Dumbledore presents him with thenew  
racing broom, the Firebolt 3000.  
  
HP /HG DM /  
LL RW / CC CC / GW  
  
Disclaimer : I, in no way,  
own anyaspect of the Harry Potter phenomenon.  
Allof it belongs respectfully to J. K.Rowling  
and Warners Brothers.  
  
Chapter 2 : Hagrid's Post  
  
Harry woke the next morning about, 12  
o'clock to an ear-shattering screech.  
  
"Er - what is that?" yelled  
  
Harry, hands tightly over his ears.Harry  
spun his head towards the window. Harry saw a  
dark brown owl  
similar to Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, standing on  
the windowsill. Harry walked toward it, grabbed  
the piece of  
parchment tied to its leg, and gave the owl  
some food and water. Harry unrolled the  
parchment and read :  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I heard about your relatives  
and I went and visited them. Ah they're  
wonderful people  
Harry, very excited to have you going to live  
with them. Anyway I have a birthday present for  
you. Meet me in  
Boxyburg field on the afternoon of August 4, at  
2 o'clock. Until then take care.  
  
Hagrid  
  
" I wonder what it could be," Harry thought to himself.  
  
That afternoon Harry walked down into the kitchen where he saw the Dursleys eating their lunch.  
  
" What in the blazes was that racket!" spat Uncle Vernon  
  
"Nothing, it was just Hedwig" Harry lied. Harry knew how the Dursleys, especially Uncle Vernon, felt about the magical way of sending letters, by owls.  
  
" Oh, well go clean the living room, it's a mess" yelled Aunt Petunia." Then you can have something to eat" she looked at Harry angrily, like the time almost made Marge, Uncle Vernon sister, explode in the air.  
  
"I was just wondering, I got my letter yesterday about what appliances I need for Er- St. Brutus Secure Center For Incurably Criminal Boys." Harry knew how Uncle Vernon thought of Harry saying "Hogwarts."  
  
"Get those blasted Weezeys to take you!" said Uncle Vernon angrily.  
  
"It's Weasley!" said Harry, staring at Uncle Vernon angrily.  
  
"Whatever! Just tell them not to blow through the fireplace again!" spat Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry went upstairs into his room and took out a quill, a piece of parchment, and an inkbottle and began to write.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Er - I was just wondering if you would not mind taking me to Diagon Alley when you go. The Dursleys won't take me.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry folded up the parchment, tied it to Hedwig's leg, and sent her off. 


	3. The Return to Diagon Alley

Harry Potter And The Member Of The Order  
  
Summary : Harry Potter  
is alone in the world of magic. Or so he  
thinks. On his seventeenth birthday, he  
discovers a secret about his family.  
Dumbledore presents him with the new  
racing broom, the Firebolt 3000.  
  
Pairings : Harry /  
Hermione ; Draco / Luna ; Ron / Cho ;  
Colin / Ginny  
  
Disclaimer : I, in no  
way, own any aspect of the Harry Potter  
phenomenon. All of it belongs respectfully  
to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three : The Return To Diagon Alley  
  
It was a mere few hours before Harry heard Hedwig hooting on his windowsill with Ron's reply tied hurriedly to her leg. Harry rushed over, placed Hedwig in her cage, and opened the letter. It read :  
  
Dear Harry,  
I talked to Mum. She'll take us all. We'll be coming  
to pick you up tomorrow. And don't worry. We won't  
blast through your fireplace again. Until then.  
  
Take Care, Ron  
  
Harry ran downstairs where he saw only Uncle Vernon sitting in his leather chair, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"The Weasleys are gonna take me to get my err - supplies," said Harry. He stared at Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon stared right back.  
  
"This came for you," said Uncle Vernon reading his newspaper. He was trying very hard not to make eye contact with Harry.  
  
Harry opened the envelope that was wax sealed, engrossed with the Hogwarts seal in the wax. It read as follows.  
  
Dear Harry,  
You have proven yourself through all your years at  
Hogwarts. In light of your good grades and your  
outstanding triumphs, the staff and I have decided  
that you shall be the Head Boy for the upcoming year.  
We have already contacted the Head Girl, Hermione  
Granger, about this. Enjoy the rest of your break. Looking forward to seeing you soon, Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it. Head Boy. And Hermione as Head Girl. Well who else would have gotten it? I can't wait to tell Ron!," said Harry, excited and joyful.  
  
"Whatever, just go get your stuff and get out of my house for a while," spat Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I have something I have to tell you first." Harry looked positively giddy.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'm moving out. I've found other relatives that are like  
me and I'm going to live with them." Harry smiled with  
excitement and walked away, leaving Uncle Vernon looking  
puzzled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One week passed by ( It's now July 9th ). Today was the day the Weasleys were going to pick him up to go to Diagon Alley. Harry waited in his living room until he heard "pop!" A yellow flashing light illuminated the living room from near the window. Standing there were Fred and George Weasley. Harry looked out the window and saw the rest of the Weasleys pulling up in ministry cars. Harry ran out the door with Fred and George and jumped in the cars. They were off.  
  
"Guess what Ron?!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"What? What?" Ron looked anxious to know.  
  
"I was made Head Boy and Hermione got Head Girl." Harry looked like he could burst with glee.  
  
"Blimey that's good news," shouted Ron.  
  
"Really great news," said three voices from the front seat of the car. It was Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Bill Weasley.  
  
Within a few minutes, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. They went in the back and opened the archway. They all went to Gringotts for their money. Then they went to buy their usual supplies plus a new Care of Magical Creatures book, DIVINE MAGICAL CREATURES AND HOW TO HANDLE THEM.  
  
The whole way back to the Dursleys, Harry told Ron all about his new Firebolt 3000 and his new relatives. Harry walked back into his house, leaving Ron looking astonished. 


	4. HArry's Relatives

Harry Potter And The Member Of The Order  
  
Summary : Harry Potter  
is alone in the world of magic. Or so he  
thinks. On his seventeenth birthday, he  
discovers a secret about his family.  
Dumbledore presents him with the new  
racing broom, the Firebolt 3000.  
  
Pairings : Harry /  
Hermione ; Draco / Luna ; Ron / Cho ;  
Colin / Ginny  
  
Disclaimer : I, in no  
way, own any aspect of the Harry Potter  
phenomenon. All of it belongs respectfully  
to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Four : Harry's Relatives  
  
A week after returning from Diagon Alley, Harry awoke feeling very happy. Today was the day Harry was moving in with his new relatives. He jumped out of his bed and began packing all of his things. He had a new bag because of extra books he needed. His new books were Transfiguration for Sixth Years and Complicated Potions Volume 4.  
  
Harry stacked all of his stuff in front of the cupboard which had used to be his bedroom. Then he stepped into the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
"So today's the day huh boy?" grunted Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yep. Er – thanks for keeping me all of these years." said Harry.  
  
"Welcome," said Aunt Petunia, scraping some scrambled eggs and sausages onto Harry's plate.  
  
"What time are these people coming? And they better not apparate or whatever it is. Those blasted Weezley brothers scared the wits out of Dudley," said Uncle Vernon, sipping his coffee and glaring at Harry.  
  
"Er – my friend Hagrid said they will be here around 3 o'clock." Harry was smiling very broadly.  
  
"Ok. Well, everything packed?" said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Yep. My trunk and suitcases are in front of the cupboard." said Harry.  
  
Harry stood up out of his chair, stared at Aunt Petunia and said, "Thanks for breakf–"  
  
There was a loud banging coming down the stairs. It was his whale of a cousin.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" yelled Dudley, booming into the kitchen and staring at his mother.  
  
"Sausage and eggs," grunted Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry walked upstairs into his room and shut the door. He sat at his desk, took out a quill and an ink bottle, and a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You may have already heard, but I made head Boy. If you need me, I'll be with my new relatives at 64 Randywire Road. I can't wait to see you and Ron at Hogwarts this year.  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig. Take this letter to Hermione then come back to me at the Rinagins'. OK?" Harry attached the parchment to her leg.  
  
"Hoot, hoot." Hedwig nipped affectionately at his ear then flew off. Harry watched Hedwig fly off before closing his window.  
  
Harry went downstairs and took out his copy of Complicated Potions Volume 4 and began to read. Harry read a lot because he knew Snape was gonna give him those sudden questions that Harry always had trouble answering.  
  
When Harry finally shut the book, it was 2 : 50. It was almost time for his Aunt and Uncle to come get him. He closed his trunk, the book tucked carefully inside, when, "Clunk,clunk,clunk." There was a knock on the door. As soon as Harry opened the door, the Dursleys sidled into the entryway.  
  
"Oh Harry," yelled a voice. It was a woman so he suspected it was his aunt.  
  
Standing next to his aunt was a tall, brown haired man with glasses similar to the ones James used to wear. "Hello Harry. I'm your uncle," said the man. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley walked over and greeted the newcomers.  
  
"Harry? Would you like some help loading your things in the car?" Harry nodded and the man lifted up Harry's trunk. After all of his things were packed safely in the boot of the car, Harry waved good-bye to his old residence and his new aunt and uncle drove him off. 


End file.
